


There's a Hoodie Lying on the Floor

by penstrikesmidnight



Series: <1000 Word Challenge [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Experimental Style, First Time, Getting Together, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penstrikesmidnight/pseuds/penstrikesmidnight
Summary: There's a black, gold, and white hoodie, lying on the floor, that helped Akaashi get exactly where he wanted to be most.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: <1000 Word Challenge [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763206
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	There's a Hoodie Lying on the Floor

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “I can’t keep kissing strangers and pretending that they’re you.”
> 
> I've been trying to write outside of my comfort zone, so I wrote this based on a writing exercise called Russian Doll in Reverse, where you focus on one concrete detail and work outward from there. Every paragraph should build on the last. Anyway, it's super experimental, and the tenses were kinda rough, but it was really interesting to write.

There's a hoodie lying on the floor.

There's a hoodie lying on the floor that doesn't belong to Akaashi.

The hoodie doesn't belong to Akaashi, but he thinks he has worn it more than its owner has at this point. 

Bokuto, who's in bed with him instead of across the hall, where he usually sleeps, is said owner of the hoodie. He hasn't asked for it back from Akaashi in weeks, and he still hasn't asked for it. 

When Bokuto took the hoodie off of Akaashi that night, he laughed, said, "You sure do wear this a lot. I like seeing you in it," and Akaashi's heart beat so fast he could swear Bokuto could feel it thrumming through his chest. Bokuto had thrown the hoodie to the floor, then pulled Akaashi back into his strong, supportive arms. Akaashi had opened his mouth fully to Bokuto, pushing himself as close as possible, because this was what he had wanted for so long.

Akaash has probably wanted to kiss Bokuto ever since his first year of high school. Sometimes, Akaashi thinks that's why he kept the hoodie. The first week Akaashi wore it, it was almost as if Bokuto were there himself, enveloping Akaashi in his arms, until the scent faded away. But Akaashi was too stubborn to give it back. Besides, he looked good in it. And now the hoodie is lying on the floor, Bokuto lying beneath him, so Akaashi got what he wanted out of it when he put it on before going to the bar that night.

The hoodie is black with gold and white writing, reminiscent of their high school colors (Akaashi is pretty sure that's the reason it caught Bokuto's eye in the first place). It's the first thing Bokuto said when they walked into the bar. _This is my friend Akaashi! We played volleyball together in high school!_ As if Akaashi could only be seen in the lens of a court, a net, setting for his ace. But after a few drinks, when Bokuto was happy and touchy and kept calling Akaashi pretty and stealing his glasses to try on, suddenly Akaashi was more than just his high school self. He thought maybe he had a chance. 

Then Bokuto was whispering in his ear, voice lower and more serious than before, telling Akaashi how much Bokuto wanted him, and that chance was there for Akaashi to seize. Bokuto's lips pressed gently to the underside of Akaashi's ear, causing Akaashi to shiver, regardless of the hoodie. He had jumped when Bokuto's warm hand ran under the hoodie, then his shirt, meeting the skin of Akaashi's stomach. Akaashi knew Bokuto wasn't drunk enough to not know what he was doing. He had watched Bokuto do this many times before, had crashed at Kenma's because of it. But tonight, it was Akaashi Bokuto had chosen. Maybe Akaashi shouldn't have done it, but he was finally more than his high school self, so he turned around, met Bokuto's eyes, and said, "Let's go home." Bokuto nodded, leading him out the door.

The hoodie was the first of their clothes to make it to the floor. Akaashi couldn't bring himself to care, because ever since Bokuto had led him out the door, ever since he'd told Bokuto to take him home, he'd just been thinking about how he'd finally become more to Bokuto than their moments in high school. He wasn't watching Bokuto take someone else to their apartment. But, a voice whispered in Akaashi's mind as he lost himself in Bokuto's body, maybe they should talk about it first. Maybe they shouldn't jump into bed together but, instead, should do the confession and dating and blushing routine before sex. Akaashi, though, is stubborn; he knows what he wants. So when Bokuto kisses him urgently once the hoodie is lying on the floor, those thoughts of nobility and tradition are pushed to the side in favor of Bokuto's skin on his, his fingers touching places Akaashi had never thought Bokuto would touch. He doesn't know how he'll live without Bokuto's touch after this. He doesn't know why he's lived without it for so long.

It's right before Bokuto urges Akaashi inside him, when they're lying stomach to stomach, hip to hip, Akaashi's mouth roaming Bokuto's strong jawline and Akaashi is wondering how he'd lived without this for so long, that Bokuto says, "I was so nervous, Akaashi, to ask if you liked me. But I can’t keep kissing strangers and pretending that they’re you." Akaashi stops what he is doing, nose to nose with Bokuto, panting. He can't help but ask, "Why do you think I've been wearing that hoodie?"

And Bokuto laughs at the question, his mouth splitting wide into a grin, his tawny eyes sparkling when he opens them. It's the same expression he wears when he scores a tough point or when he and Akaashi sync up just right. It's just so Bokuto that Akaashi can't help but laugh with him. The tension shattered, Bokuto urges Akaashi to hurry, and they're skin on skin, Akaashi's fingers touching places on Bokuto he's only ever dreamed about. He tells Bokuto to stop kissing strangers and just kiss him. He's finally as close to Bokuto as he can be, and everything is perfect. 

There's a black, gold, and white hoodie, lying on the floor, that helped Akaashi get exactly where he wanted to be most.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments/kudos always welcome!


End file.
